User blog:Vaince321/Arc 4 TRUE ENDING
This is actually supposed to be two chapters but I'll just pack it up together. Get ready to see the TRUE ending of Memories of the Forgotten. ---- Although he knew that Laura wouldn't do such a thing, he had to do what he must. Fatally stabbing her with his Corrupted Arm, he bid her farewell before realizing the world around him is becoming white and endless. Arthur: What's going on...? Laura: *''cough''* You... broke the... loop... After.... 39.. variations... I've went... through... Her dying breath seems to end after that, but the world is gone along with the existence of everyone. Kisa, on the other hand, welcomed Arthur with open arms. Kisa: Thank you Arth... You finally broke the cycle that repeats the cataclysm. However, I'm still left with one last task. Arthur: What would that be? Kisa: Entrusting you with the will of Achilles, the speed of Vespyric and the intellect of Orion. Arthur: Wait... Orion? Kisa: The final Aragami Soul inside you. Have you not released it yet? Arthur was dumbfound at how Kisa knew of the third existence of an Aragami Soul inside him as he never took a conversation with Orion of the Final Guards. Achilles is an imperfect replica of the "Alpha and Omega" project. The ones who uptook the project were Markus McStron and Diane McStron, along with the Xander family. Arthur: I've never talked with Orion as he's the trump card if the Devouring Apocalypse were to be released. However, I'll try to see what I can do. He focused his mind, trying to make contact with the 1st Final Guard, however he was greeted with a barrage of white lights piercing through his body. He who dares to enter the mind shall be greeted with a barrage of light. Speak fool!! Arthur: It's me!! Arthur!! Your host!! Hm? Host...? What is the code to-'' Arthur: Code?! Does it look like I need a code for this?!?! He rushed through the barrage of light, ignoring the damage and possibly letting his blood rush. Orion on the other hand, kept on firing light until the remembered the bravery of someone after glancing at Arthur. ''I see.. Very well, I recognize that bravery of yours my friend. However, dare to trick me and I will end your life in a flash. The Barrage of Light stopped as Arthur regained his composture and breathing. Arthur: Can... I get a damn breather before we move into our business? Sure... I'm giving you 30 minutes of break before we discuss the matter. Arthur: Alright... Whew.... They went to discuss the matter Arthur could'av ended earlier. Safely regarding everything he knew, Orion agreed to share his knowledge with him and something or rather someone dragged Arthur out of Orion's dimension. Kisa sensed the moment to merge all three Aragami Souls into the very soul Arthur was meant to represent. The soul of Life and Death, also known as Aronlyght. Kisa: It is time Arth. Quickly make the pact! Arthur: Uh.. Ok? Aronlyght!!! He raised his hand at the manifesting Soul. Arthur: I hereby declare that your soul shall maintain inside my body!!! Come forth!!! The marks on Arthur's body begin to glow, as he tries to focus on the manifesting soul infront of him. As soon as the soul merged with Arthur, a force of wind encircled him as Kisa was blown away, landing back on her feet. She awed in sight of the final pact between Arthur and Aronlyght. ---- A year later... ---- Aronlyght: Have we reached out destination? The being once called Arthur was now Aronlyght as he was walking alongside Kisa. Kisa: Hm... Based on our deductions... We could... Huh? Aronlyght was further away from Kisa than she even imagined. After her sigh, she chased up towards Aronlyght as soon as possible so the winds may carry her faster. Aronlyght: What happened to the host's mind? Kisa: You've somewhat changed a little Arth- I mean Aronlyght. It's gonna be hard for me to call you now since your host's mind is at rest. Aronlyght: Oh really...? So this host was once called "Arthur"? Kisa: Yep. I'm pretty sure he's got a reason why you're in control of his body. Aronlyght: I see... Let the winds carry us then my friend.. Kisa: Indeed. They kept on walking until a gust of wind blows over them, disappearing from eyesight. Category:Blog posts